


Taking the Scenic Route

by BlackHatKat



Series: Remnant Visitors [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, Good Guy Jaune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHatKat/pseuds/BlackHatKat
Summary: Jaune treats a nice kid to ice cream at the park in Vale.
Series: Remnant Visitors [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/980718
Kudos: 16





	Taking the Scenic Route

"I'll meet up with you guys at the cafe!"

Jaune waved after Nora and Ren as they wandered off to check out some of the other shops in downtown Vale. As for him, he had decided to go to the park.

It was a sunny day, and the trio had taken a shuttle into town from Beacon. Pyrrha was currently at a meeting with Professor Ozpin or else she'd have joined them. It'd been Nora's idea to come to Vale and look around for the afternoon before the Vytal Festival Tournament continued this evening with the singles matches. 

Jaune stretched his arms as he took in the architecture and greenery leading up to the park. He really liked this city, and was thankful that he'd been able to make it here. He reached the entrance and saw that there was a small stand set up that appeared to be selling ice cream. A few families were milling around; the young children excited to be having dessert. Off to one side, however, Jaune spotted a young boy in a full-length hooded black coat staring wistfully at the stand.

The boy looked to be around Ruby's age, with sandy blond hair spiked up even more than Sun's was. He was alone, and Jaune couldn't help but approach him. There was just something about the teen that seemed... off... somehow and that he needed help.

"Hey... you okay?"

The boy looked up at him, slightly startled, and Jaune saw that he had bright blue eyes.

"Oh! Uh..." the boy stuttered, seemingly embarrassed that he'd been spoken to. He glanced around at all the other people that weren't paying them any attention and then back at Jaune. "Err..." He shifted awkwardly in place and then patted his pockets with black-gloved hands. "I left my wallet at home?"

Jaune chuckled and gave the teen a smile. "How about I get us both a scoop?"

"Really?" the boy perked up and Jaune was reminded even more of Ruby when they'd first met.

"Sure, why not?"

And so the pair got in line and when they reached the front, the boy peered at the selection of ice cream that the vendor had available. Jaune watched as he saw a flash of disappointment go across the boy's face before he pointed.

"Um... the white one?"

"Vanilla? No problem." The man took a scoop from the tub and put it in a cone, handing it to the boy. He then looked at Jaune. "And yourself, son?"

"The same, please."

Jaune paid for both the cones and they walked over to the path leading around the central pond.

"Thanks, you really didn't have to do that," the boy said, taking a lick of his ice cream. "I don't even know your name."

"It's Jaune."

"Thanks Jaune." The boy then gave him a curious look. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Jaune nodded.

"Erm, why are you wearing armour?" The boy motioned at the white plate covering Jaune's chest.

"Oh, uh, I guess I just never bothered to take it off after training this morning," Jaune shrugged. "Aside from my school uniform, it kinda just feels like my second skin."

The boy blinked and then nodded. "Yeah... I get that." He gazed out across the pond at the rest of the park, quietly continuing with his ice cream.

"So, are you here for the Vytal Festival too? I don't remember seeing you in the tournament," Jaune asked.

"Uh... no, I'm just... passing through," the boy admitted, getting down to the cone part of his dessert. "I was actually supposed to meet up with a friend, but I... got lost."

"Ah! Well I'm not actually from around here either, but maybe my team and I can help you out?" Jaune offered kindly and the boy's eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, I couldn't..."

"Psh, it's no big deal. Besides, Nora would love you!" Jaune grinned.

The boy shook his head. "N... no... really, that's okay. I just... I just need directions to the uh..." He finished his ice cream cone and pulled a piece of paper out from one of his pockets, squinting at the writing on it. "The... edge of... Forever Fall?"

"Hm, well that's a bit of a ways from here but..." Jaune took out his scroll and pulled up a map of Vale. He pointed out the quickest route and noted how the boy was carefully scrutinizing what was on the screen.

"Okay, I think I got it memorized," the boy said, straightening back up. "Thanks again for everything, Jaune."

"No problem."

As the boy turned to leave, Jaune then realized something. "Hey!" he called out and the younger teen turned around. "What's your name?"

The boy gave him a friendly smile. "Roxas."

\---

She'd gotten to the rendezvous point early, having managed to avoid most of the world's residents as per her orders. They were interesting, especially the ones that apparently had animal features. Part of her had really wanted to interact with them, but given what she was... it was probably best that she didn't.

"Xion!"

The black-haired, blue-eyed girl looked over from her seat on a tall rock to see her mission partner jogging up to her.

"Roxas! What took you so long?" She dropped down to the ground.

Roxas ran a gloved hand through his hair. "Got lost," he admitted sheepishly and she sighed.

"Seriously?"

"It's okay though. I met this guy named Jaune. He bought me ice cream and gave me directions," Roxas told her.

"Pretty trusting," Xion remarked.

Roxas shrugged. "I guess there's some sort of festival going on right now and there's people from all over the place so it wasn't hard to blend in."

"Right. Well let's get going. Saix wants that data," Xion said and Roxas nodded, both of their keyblades appearing simultaneously in their hands.

"After you!" Roxas said and Xion chuckled before leading the way into the forest full of Grimm.

xxx

End


End file.
